Losing you
by Robin Wolfe
Summary: Viñeta;Rosalie tiene un accidente que obliga a Emmett a elegir entre ella y su hijo. Rosalie le pide que elija al bebé, pero Emmett no puede, no sabe cómo vivir sin Rose. TH.UA. Rosalie/Emmett.


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son de Meyer, al igual que la frase del principio.

**Summary: **Rosalie tiene un accidente que obliga a Emmett a elegir entre ella y su hijo. Rosalie le pide que elija al bebé, pero Emmett no puede, no sabe cómo vivir sin Rose. . Rosalie/Emmett.

Advierto alto contenido de Drama :3

* * *

**«Losing you****»**

Perdiéndote

_Si la vida es todo cuanto puedes darle al ser que más adoras ¿por qué no entregársela? _

El nudo en mi garganta amenazaba con hacerme estallar, mientras el doctor me miraba esperando una respuesta y Rosalie lo hacía suplicante.

—Salve a mi esposa —dije y salí de la habitación antes de que Rosalie me atacara, me dijera que no, se quejara o comenzara a gritar. Y aún así lo hizo.

—¡¡¡Emmett no!!! Doctor no le haga caso, salve a mi hijo, por favor —añadió con el llanto rompiendo su voz.

Sólo me fui, tratando de no mirar atrás. De no ver el dolor en los ojos de Rose, mi rosa. Mi única mujer.

Las horas pasaban haciendo que la angustia creciera en mí de forma increíble. No recibía ninguna noticia, nadie pasaba a decirme que las cosas había salido bien… tampoco venían a decirme que había sido al contrario.

La oscuridad tomó posesión del cielo. El hospital se fue quedando vacío y los que aún estaban ya cabeceaban en los asientos… todos a excepción de mí. No había un músculo de mi cuerpo que no estuviera tenso. Miraba el reloj como si esperara mi juicio final, a sabiendas de que esperaba algo mucho peor.

— ¿Señor Hale? —me llamó una enfermera pelirroja. La miré. Su cara no tenía expresión alguna que me diera un indicio de lo que estaba a punto de decirme. Avancé hacia ella con recelo; aunque moría por saber qué había sucedido, una parte de mí se negaba a que eso ocurriera. Porque sabía que él o ella habrían muerto en el intento.

— ¿Sí? —dije con la voz atrapada en un nudo.

—Puede pasar a ver a su esposa.

— ¿Ella…est…á… —no podía decirlo.

—Viva. Puede pasar. —dijo la enfermera con voz cortante. Pero no me importaba.

Entré a la habitación tan pronto como mis piernas acalambradas me lo permitieron. Allí estaba, tendida sobre la cama sin expresión, con la cara demacrada, y aún así, viéndose tan hermosa que con facilidad la hubiese confundido con una sirena o un ángel. Con un ángel que ha sufrido demasiado.

—Rose —musité sentándome a su lado. Tomé su mano y ella me rehuyó. —Rose, por favor.

Las lágrimas se apoderaron de su rostro. Comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, mientras mis ojos trataban de mirarla con alegría. Pero no podían. Su vientre seguía inflado y sus manos sujetaban las sábanas con rabia. Sabía que quería golpearme, gritarme, pero que probablemente no tenía fuerzas para nada de eso.

—Vete —masculló con la ira marcada en el siseo.

—No lo haré y lo sabes.

Sus ojos me miraron y me atravesaron. Sabía que me odiaba.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —su voz era sólo un murmullo.

—Rose, duerme. —apoyé mis manos en su rostro y ella se alejó sólo un poco, porque aunque lo negara, quería sentir mi roce sobre su piel. Más lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y el llanto rompió en su garganta. Se acercó a mí lo más que los cables conectados a su piel le permitieron. Mis manos aferraron su rostro, tratando de detener su llanto.

—Emmett, quiero a mi hijo —dijo entre sollozos de dolor.

Me quedé callado, porque no tenía nada qué decirle. Su voz era el reflejo del dolor que sentíamos los dos. Sus lágrimas, reflejo del dolor que sentiríamos a partir de ese momento. Aunque lográramos tener diez hijos más, ninguno sería aquel que tuve que dejar ir.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —volvió a mascullar. Su voz se iba apagando y sus párpados cerrándose.

—Porque no sé vivir sin ti —musité en su oído y besé su mejilla. —Porque mi vida eres tú.

—Pudiste aprender —musitó y se quedó dormida.

La intensidad de la mañana se coló por las ventanas de la habitación. Me desperté del sueño intranquilo que había tenido, amanecí con dolor de cuello, espalda… y corazón. Lamentablemente, mi sueño no abarcaba la parte del aborto. Lamentablemente, esa parte había sido real.

Rosalie seguía durmiendo, asemejando un ángel. Su vientre había disminuido ligeramente, me preguntaba cuánto tiempo más tendría que estar así, recordándonos minuto a minuto la dura elección que había tenido que hacer.

Dos horas después, los médicos aseguraron que ya Rosalie estaba en perfecto estado. Por supuesto, hablaban de lo físico, puesto que su corazón —así como el mío —necesitarían mucho tiempo para sanar.

Al llegar a nuestra casa, el silencio trajo consigo la tristeza. Vivíamos solos en un pequeño apartamento. Conduje a Rose a nuestra habitación, pero se me escapó de las manos para refugiarse en el que sería el cuarto de nuestro hijo. No pude evitar seguirla y encerrarme con ella en el dolor.

Rose caminó paseando entre la cuna, acariciando con sus manos todo lo que sería de él. Teníamos todo preparado para recibir a nuestro primer hijo, porque si las cosas hubiesen salido bien, faltaría exactamente un mes para su nacimiento.

El móvil que colgaba sobre la cuna comenzó a moverse sin que el viento entrara por la ventana. Rosalie me miró, le sonreí esperando haber logrado el gesto correcto.

—Es él —dijo mirando el móvil girar.

—Lo sé.

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé, rodeándola con mis brazos, haciéndole llegar un calor del que carecía en el momento, pero que sabía que ella necesitaba, y sólo por eso, era capaz de crearlo en mí.

—Saldremos adelante.

—Sólo contigo podría hacerlo —dijo dejando que las lágrimas volvieran a correr por su rostro. Besé su cuello y su boca y las lágrimas de los dos se mezclaron en un beso amargo, de dolor y de aquella muerte que yo acababa de causar.

* * *

Saben que si les advierto es porque me dolió el corazón escribirlo u.u

Espero compense que no pude actualizar Amor Humano & recuerden que estaré medio ausente por los exámenes, pero seguro el epílogo de Cuarto Creciente estará :·3

¿Reviews? n.n

**Robin Wolfe **


End file.
